


Ready to Jingle Your Bells

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas fic, Drunk karaoke, He will never live this down, Karaoke, M/M, dirty Christmas songs, isak embarrasses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: It was truly a testament to how drunk Isak was when rather than vehemently denying the request or furiously shaking his head and pushing everyone away, he set his glass down and determinately rose to his feet. And there was also the fact that Isak— sober or drunk— was never one to turn away from any sort of challenge, and Mikael’s wording certainly posed this as one. (Of course, there was also the fact that Evendidsing him a song, and what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn’t serenade Even right back?)





	Ready to Jingle Your Bells

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by the very best Christmas song out there, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwCQDpZ8ufg). This is the version of the song that Isak sings below so if ya wanna listen to it while you read haha.
> 
> Annnd because I could literally think of nothing for the title, I used a line from the video that introduced me to this lovely song, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osCCpif7igY).
> 
> Thank you Gina for looking over this! You're wonderful, ily <3
> 
>  
> 
> I have a special Christmas gift for someone and I'm trying to finish it so I can post it on Christmas, so it's likely that I'll post again tomorrow! (Fingers crossed I'll finish it by then!!) 
> 
> Until then, Merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate, I hope everyone's holidays are wonderful <3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I’ve been dreaming of a white Christmas,” Eskild belted lowly into the microphone as he shimmied around onstage. He dramatically lifted his eyebrows, waggled them suggestively at the crowd, then spun around in a little circle, shaking his sparkly bum a bit. 

Isak let out a loud whoop before he brought his glass of beer up to his lips and knocked it back until the last dregs of liquid had trickled down his throat.

Next to him, Eva dropped her arm heavily around his shoulder and leaned into his side. “Sing it Eskild!” she shouted, then let out her own encouraging cheer as Eskild winked at her. 

A fresh glass of beer was suddenly pushed into Isak’s hand and a content smile plastered itself across his face as he turned to see who brought it for him. When he turned, however, he was met with a mouthful of blonde hair rather than a face.

“Mm, you think we’ll get a white Christmas this year?” Even’s deep voice rang into Isak’s ear, his soft lips brushing against the shell of Isak’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine. He handed Eva one of the other glasses that was in his hand and then set the third glass on the counter beside him so he could loop his arm around Isak’s waist and pull him in closer.

“I know I will,” Isak answered smugly, turning into Even’s embrace with a drunk giggle. He very nearly attached his lips to Even’s neck, but his full glass of beer was calling to him and he took a long pull of that instead. 

Even let out a laugh and dug his fingers into the skin of Isak’s hips, just above his waistband and right underneath the fabric of his shirt. “Well baby in that case it's going to be the whitest Christmas you’ve ever seen. I’ll make sure of it,” Even purred, nipping gently at the lobe of Isak’s ear.

Another involuntary shiver buzzed up Isak’s spine, and he had to bite back a moan that threatened to spill from his lips, but before he could say anything or do anything, the whole room erupted into a round of applause, and Isak tore his attention away from Even so he could see what all the fuss was about.

On stage Eskild was bent over in a dramatic bow. “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night,” he called out eccentrically, blowing kisses to the crowd.

“Isak!” Eva exclaimed, her fingers curling around his arm as she swayed into view. “Your turn! You’ve got to go up there and sing us a little something. Please,” she pleaded, blinking her big wide eyes at him.

Even chuckled and leaned in close again. “Yeah, c’mon baby, everyone’s gone except you,” he encouraged, pressing a few kisses to the sensitive space right below Isak’s ear Even knew he loved.

And, that was true. Everyone in their friend group had graced the stage already— except for Isak. Eva and Noora had done a sappy duet of _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ ; Mutta, Mahdi, and Mikael had taken on _Let It Snow_ and had pranced around the stage happily chanting out the lyrics; Sana and Elias had banded together to perform a heartwarming siblings duet of _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ ; Magnus and Jonas had taken the stage not once, but twice now, first belting out the lyrics to _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ and then _Frosty the Snowman_ (they’d laughed nearly the entire song); Adam and Yousef gave a dramatic rendition of _Last Christmas_ ; Chris and Vilde had followed with a cheeky cover of _Santa Baby_ ; and even Even had braved the stage alone and had a good time singing _All I Want For Christmas_ right to Isak, who had just blushed in his seat.

Elias clapped his hands together and Mikael reached over the table to give Isak an encouraging pat on the back. “Come on, Isak! You can’t just let Even sing you something and not return the favor,” he pointed out with a grin. 

It was truly a testament to how drunk Isak was when rather than vehemently denying the request or furiously shaking his head and pushing everyone away, he set his glass down and determinately rose to his feet. And there was also the fact that Isak— sober or drunk— was never one to turn away from any sort of challenge, and Mikael’s wording certainly posed this as one. (Of course, there was also the fact that Even _did_ sing him a song, and what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn’t serenade Even right back?) 

“Fuck yeah, m’nna sing something,” Isak finally slurred, a grin pasting itself onto his face. He turned towards Even and pushed a finger into his chest. “M’gonna sing your favorite Christmas song,” he informed, giving him a curt nod. 

Eva squealed in excitement, and Jonas’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline, his mouth falling open in pleasant surprise. Magnus fist pumped and swallowed a big gulp of beer before he and Mahdi high fived each other excitedly. 

“Yes, Isak!” Elias hooted, a huge beam curving his lips up. 

Mikael slapped Isak’s back a few more times and then gave him a little push out of Even’s arms and towards the stage. “Go get em’ Isak!” 

“My favorite song? Mm, you're too good to me, baby,” Even replied, placing both hands on either side of Isak’s face. “Love you,” he murmured, then pulled Isak’s face close so he could kiss him.

Isak got a bit carried away in the kiss, one hand coming up to tangle into Even’s hair, the other dragging up Even’s side. He enjoyed his PDA as much as the next person, but usually he and Even kept it pretty tame— hand holding, cuddling, a few chaste kisses here and there. Occasionally they would slip up and indulge in a bit more (who could blame Isak when he had a boyfriend that looked like Even did), but for the most part, it wasn't anything too wild. But this— Isak was getting into this. He was drunk and carefree and god dammit he just wanted to kiss his beautiful boyfriend. He pressed himself closer to Even, stepping in between his legs. The hand that had been sliding up his side was now gripping onto the fabric in the middle of Even’s back. Finally, Even broke the kiss, laughing into Isak’s mouth as Isak’s lips chased after his, a whine slipping from Isak

“Okay, baby. Go sing for me,” Even grinned, patting Isak on the ass.

Isak flashed Even a coy look and tried to hold eye contact with him as he took wobbly step after wobbly step backwards. It was only when he bumped into the corner of the table Chris, Sana, Mutta, and Yousef were sharing that he finally broke the gaze and turned to face forward. 

“Is this Isak Valtersen… about to do karaoke?” Chris barked, her eyes widening at Isak.

A self-satisfied grin broke out across Isak’s face and he took a brief detour so he could sling his arms around both Chris and Sana’s necks. “Ladies,” he started, glancing between his two friends. “I'm about to blow your minds with this performance,” he declared. Then he flashed two finger guns at Chris before he continued stumbling his way up to the stage.

When he got there Eskild’s face lit up and he threw himself at Isak, his arms falling over Isak’s shoulders and clasping around the neck. “Baby gay! Are you singing?” he asked excitedly. 

Isak nodded and wrapped his arms back around Eskild’s back, nuzzling into his chest. “M’gonna sing for Even,” he confirmed. 

“That’s precious. He’s gonna love it,” Eskild cooed. “Sing something sweet for him, Issy.” He held out the microphone and Isak closed his fingers around it, taking it from Eskild.

Eskild finally let go of Isak and sauntered back towards their group of tables, where everyone complimented his performance and clapped him on the back as he sat back down between Noora and Eva. 

Isak approached the side of the stage where the karaoke machine was and was handed the remote so he could flick through the songs and choose which one he wanted to perform. He clicked the button a few times, scrolling through the list of songs. All of them were Christmas themed and Isak cheered to himself as he located the one he knew was Even’s favorite and clicked on it.

Once the song had been selected Isak climbed up the stairs that led to the stage— he only tripped over one of the steps, and luckily managed to catch himself before he face planted— and parked himself in the center. He gripped the microphone tightly in his hand and glanced up at the crowd in front of him. 

The karaoke bar was pretty packed what with everyone wanting to get one last holiday drink with their friends in before everyone parted ways to spend the holidays with their family or take a vacation abroad or whatever it is that everyone did during the holidays. Isak didn't pay any attention to the strangers, though. He barely even paid any attention to his friends. Instead his eyes shot straight past everyone else and landed right on his boyfriend’s. 

Even offered him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, and Isak returned the gesture before adjusting his grip on the mic.

The opening notes to _Jingle Bell Rock_ suddenly filtered through the speakers, and Isak watched as all of his friends let out a collective cheer. He could see Even’s eyes brighten at the song choice and he smiled even wider up at Isak, filling him with confidence (not that he needed much because honestly, he was at that level of drunk where he felt like he could do just about anything.) 

Isak brought the microphone up to his lips, but when he opened his mouth to start singing, the lyrics “jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock” weren’t what came out. Instead, his lips spread into an impish smirk and he sent a wink in Even’s direction before he started singing: “Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my cock.”

He relished the way Even’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Isak belted out the words to the dirty version of Even’s favorite Christmas song. 

The rest of their friends had similar expressions of shock on their faces, but Magnus broke that spell by letting out an eager whoop before breaking out into a loud cackle. Everyone else joined in with their own hoots and hollers and laughed along with Magnus when they realized that Isak wasn't singing the traditional version. Eva was even doubled over, nearly rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. 

“It’s the first time for you, so here's what you do,” Isak sang, staring right at Even as he happily chirped out the words. He started to sway his hips from side to side as he continued on. “Unzip me,” he pressed his palm to his lower half, “and strip me,” he did a little twirl, “and show me you care.” Isak pointed towards Even as he delivered the next line, giggling a bit as he vocalized it. “Don't go rippin' out my pubic hair.”

Even laughed out at that and shook his head lightly at Isak, his fond smile not leaving his lips the whole time. 

“Reach for my, grab for my, pull out my cock,” Isak continued, his hips still swinging back and forth. “You can do it with ease, just get on your knees.” And on that particular line, Isak dropped to his own knees right there on stage and looked towards Even, flashing him his very best bedroom eyes. 

Even lifted his eyebrows suggestively at Isak, his own smirk sliding onto his face. Isak may have been drunk, but he certainly didn't miss the way Even’s eyes got darker and his eyelids grew hooded, his lashes fluttering against his cheek as he watched Isak up on stage. 

“Start licking and slurping, my dick will get firm,” Isak belted out, dropping a hand to the front of his jeans. He thrust his hips forward on the last word, and he heard Eva shriek his name followed by her raucous laughter. Isak pulled his hand away from his dick and lifted it into the air so he could shake it in his attempt at jazz hands. “Soon you’ll be tasting sperm,” he bellowed loudly into the mic before unsteadily rising to his feet again.

By now he was totally into the song. He was busting out as many sexy dance moves as he could think of (though most of them were poorly executed and not at all sexy because he was drunk and sloppy) as he trilled into the mic like his life depended on it. 

“Do it right now, and don't bite now,” Isak sent a cheeky wink in Even’s direction as he snapped his teeth together in an imitation of a bite, “drag your tongue across my meat.” 

As he sang that line he started to slowly turn so that his back was facing the crowd. Isak tossed his head to the side so that he could dramatically throw a sultry glance over his shoulder as he pushed his ass out. “If you give me head, there’s no need to spread.” He brought a hand down against his own ass, the smack loud and sharp, and he watched as Even’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at that. Isak shook his ass as he delivered the next line. “By now you should know a blowjob can't be beat!”

“Faster now, deeper now, into your throat, the secret is not to choke!” Isak crooned, letting his head drop back and holding the mic straight above his face. He was sure it looked so obscene, but that was kind of the point. “Take my shaft by its base, stuff the whole thing in your face! That's how you suck on my cock!”

There was a brief instrumental section next, and Isak started dragging his hands across his body, even thrusted into his hands a few times. With his free hand he reached up to pull his snapback from his head and he tried to toss it towards Even, but it ended up coming up short and just flailing over the end of the stage before promptly falling to the ground. 

Even was beaming at Isak as he watched him dance across the stage. Everyone around him was cracking up and wolf whistling at Even. Jonas clapped Even on the shoulder and jeered at him. “Aye, get it bro!” he laughed out. 

“Fuck you are so getting lucky tonight,” Magnus exclaimed, and Even couldn't do anything but laugh and flash him a look.

“I mean,” he trailed off, shrugging helplessly at Magnus. Their friends all cried out at that and Even just shrugged again and laughed before he trained his eyes back on Isak. 

The instrumentals came to a close and Isak geared up to finish out the song. “You make my dick swell, as I moan and yell, heed the warning when I scream,” Isak proudly warbled. He was wiggling his ass and thrusting his hips every few seconds, twirling around up on stage as he serenaded Even. “Although your throat is sore, you'll have to open more, to gasp your last breath before I shoot my cream!” A wicked smirk curved his lips as he grunted the line out in a deep, raspy voice.

“Slurp it up, lick it up, don't ever stop, swallow every last drop!” Isak belted, holding the last note for a few extra seconds. “Now that you eat my meat, I’ll never have to beat my meat.” Isak held his hand out in front of himself and crudely imitated jerking off. “Thanks for strokin’ my, thanks for lickin’ my, thanks for suckin’ my cock!” he sang.

The music faded away as the song came to it’s close, and Isak just flashed a filthy grin towards Even before he dropped the microphone and scrambled down the stairs so he could wind his way through the tables and finally reunite himself with Even.

Isak didn’t waste a single second, and as soon as he was close enough he plopped himself down in Even’s lap, straddled his boyfriend’s thighs and surged forward to glue his lips to Even’s, kissing him hungrily.

He could feel what his provocative performance had done to Even, and he couldn’t help but grind his ass down into Even’s lap so he could feel it better. It also helped that with every roll of his hips the front of his own too tight jeans pressed into Even’s groin, providing Isak at least a bit of that delicious pressure he needed.

Even’s hands came up to grip at Isak’s back, and he kissed back with just as much fervor. Their tongues pushed into each other’s mouths filthily, their kiss far from slow and sweet and definitely not tame. 

It was as though both of them had momentarily forgotten about their surroundings— forgotten that they were currently seated in a bar, forgotten that all of their friends were with them, forgotten that there were strangers present as well. They were completely consumed by each other, by their desperate want and need for each other, that they forgot about everything that wasn’t each other.

Mikael snorted and masked his laughter with a loud cough into his first, trying to get Even or Isak’s attention because he’d been around these two enough to know that if someone didn’t get their attention soon they’d be putting on a whole different kind of show at this bar tonight.

Thankfully the noise was enough to snap Even out of his heady, Isak induced trance. He pulled his hands away from Isak’s ass and dragged them up Isak’s back until they were resting on his shoulders, close to the base of his neck. Reluctantly, Even’s eyes fluttered back open and he slowed the kiss down by pressing several short, quick kisses to Isak’s lips before finally detaching himself completely. 

Of course, Isak let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine at the loss of contact and chased after Even’s mouth with his own still puckered lips. After a few seconds of searching and coming up empty, Isak opened his eyes and the corners of his mouth pulled down into an irresistible pout. 

Even laughed and couldn’t help himself as he leaned back in and kissed Isak twice more before resting his forehead against Isak’s. “That performance,” he whispered, his lips hovering over Isak’s, “was so hot, baby.”

A happy noise left Isak, and he tipped his chin up to connect their lips again, his fingers tangling into the hair at the nape of Even’s neck. “M’glad you liked it so much,” Isak responded hotly, dropping his eyes down to Even’s groin before teasingly grinding his hips down again. He lifted his eyes back to Even’s, a smirk curving across his mouth. “It was just for you, baby.”

“I think,” Even started, leaning in closer to Isak’s ear so that no one else around them could hear what he had to say, “we should get out of here. Because I really really want to blow you right now.”

Isak pinched his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath, his forehead knocking into Even’s a bit. He pulled back a few inches so he could lock eyes with Even, then started nodding his head fervently. “Yes. Please,” he groaned, lacing his hand with Even’s as he slid off of his lap. 

With a warm chuckle, Even rose from his stool. Isak pulled at his hand, trying to get him to move faster. Even placed his free hand on Isak’s waist to calm him, and turned towards their friends. “I uh, think me and Is are going to head out now,” he announced.

Everyone flashed them knowing looks, and Isak’s clear impatience and eagerness to leave wasn’t making their reason for leaving any more subtle. 

Magnus winked suggestively at Even, and Adam wolf whistled, snickering as Even flipped him the bird.

“Have fun you two,” Mikael laughed. “Be safe.”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” Eskild chirped, wiggling his fingers at the pair.

“Evy, come on,” Isak griped, pressing himself up against Even’s side and tugging on his arm now.

Even smacked a kiss to Isak’s cheek and smiled at him. “Alright, alright. I’m going, we’re going,” he reassured.

Isak responded with a bright smile, and the two of them made their way towards the bar’s front door.

Once they pushed out into the cold night, Isak immediately pressed Even up against the brick wall and attached his lips to his boyfriend’s, kissing him hard and deep.

Even’s arms snaked around Isak’s waist, and he returned the kiss just as eagerly.

It was only when Isak started to buck his hips jerkily against Even’s that Even started laughing into Isak’s mouth, and tore himself away. “Baby, we gotta get home,” he said, squeezing Isak’s waist.

“Then _let’s go_ ,” Isak urged, stepping away from Even so he could drag him away from the wall.

And as they stumbled towards the tram stop, Isak a giggling mess in Even’s arms as he tried to kiss Even as they walked, Even couldn't help but think that even though it wasn’t snowing yet, Isak certainly was in store for that white Christmas he was so graciously promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! :))
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, feel free to come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
